


The Clarks

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Blurred Lines [15]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Reunion, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: #243 "The kids. They ambushed me."When Beth spots Alicia covered in dirt, she does her best to smother her amusement but Alicia still sees it. Alicia waves her off before continuing on to where she's needed and when she gets there everyone stares at the state in which she's in. Glenn, Hershel, Carol and Rick all look rather amused. Michonne and Sasha are smirking openly, and Daryl huffs in amusement as he walks up to her and knocks a clump of dirt from her hair."The kids. They ambushed me," she explains.





	The Clarks

**Author's Note:**

> The prison Rick and his group took over was never demolished in a War. The Governor never happened, but they do take in people from Woodbury or wherever should they want to go there.  
> When Alicia left her mother and brother, she left for good. She wandered whichever way the wind blew and ended up near the Georgia Prison that Rick and his crew took over. They took her in and she's a beloved member of the Prison Community.

Alicia's in and out of sleep in her cell, the entire cell block nice and peaceful before the sun rises. But even after being behind concrete walls and several fences surrounding said concrete walls for a little over a year now, Alicia still finds herself on edge when it gets too quiet.

Nearly muted footfalls alert her to someone approaching and given Alicia is not alone in her cell, she grips the dagger hidden beneath her pillow tight in one hand. As the figure stops in the doorway she starts to sit up slowly, but Daryl's gruff voice halts her. "Easy, 'licia. S'just me."

She sighs softly and glances over at the slumbering toddler on the mattress situated on the floor to make sure she's still asleep. "Dammit, Dixon. You need a bell."

"That would defeat the purpose, dumbass." Alicia huffs a quiet laugh. "Rick and I are takin' a group out. He wants to know if you're good to help Beth with the kids? Maggie will be tendin' to the crops, so Beth needs the help."

"Yeah. The kids actually like me, so it's no big deal."

Daryl nods before gesturing to Judith. "She givin' Beth problems?"

"Nah." Alicia lays back down, getting comfortable after stretching. "I could tell Beth was ready to drop last night and Judith was wide awake. I brought her in here to play and she fell asleep."

"Alright." Daryl then pushes himself off the doorway. "Still got 'bout an hour of dark. Get some sleep, kid."

"Mhm. Bring me back something fun, Dixon."

"We'll see."

Alicia grins at his mumbled reply, her body relaxing once more the second the cell block goes quiet. If she was on babysitting duty with Beth today, she was gonna need all the rest she could get.

**.xXx.**

Around mid-day all Alicia wants is a cold shower. She and Beth have been taking turns keeping all the older kids occupied, and keeping them occupied meant running them ragged outside underneath the overbearing sun. It sounds cruel, but getting them tired early on meant they had an early bedtime which the other adults greatly appreciated. And she still got a bit of a reprieve when she would have Judith since the toddler was still too young to be under the sun for long, but the work was tiresome nonetheless.

"Hey, Alicia," Beth grins as she approaches with a dozing Judith on her hip. "Rick's called a Council meeting in the enclosed courtyard. We have a new recruit."

"Oh, thank god," she groans in response. Wiping the sweat from her brow, Alicia flashes Beth a tired smile. "Good luck with the little rascals. We were playing hide-n-seek, but I was being lazy in the seeking part."

"I can tell," Beth chuckles. "Carol's made them a snack, so I'll be taking them in to wash up. Maggie's showing the new girl to the showers so she'll be comfortable when you guys give her the run down of how everything works around here."

"Alright. See you later, Beth."

The blonde girl nods in response, she then walking back the way she'd come. Alicia takes off towards the courtyard, wondering who it is the group had brought back. It was rare that they brought anyone back, what with Rick and Daryl being cautious of who they let in because of all the women and children that had drifted over from the other community nearby. Alicia herself had been one of the lucky ones, her state of mind not too far gone like others they'd run into.

And with Alicia's rather strategic mind and helpful observations about the layout of the prison yard, Rick and Hershel had made room in their council to add Alicia. It was something that others had been surprised about given how new Alicia was to them, but after seeing her in action they then realized why Rick and Hershel were quickly attached to the girl.

Alicia's reminiscing about how she won the others over when she's knocked from her thoughts by something hitting her in the stomach. When she glances down in surprise all she sees is dirt clinging to her shirt and then she's hit again in her shoulder and leg.

Gasping and darting a look around to whoever's attacking her with balls of soil, Alicia finds a few of the kids snickering as they run back and forth for coverage before launching more ammunition at her.

"You little jerks!" She yells out which causes a few of the nearby adults to laugh. "I'm busy right now, but when I'm free.. it is so on." The children whoop in delight before Beth appears around the corner, she scolding the kids and ordering them inside to clean up.

When Beth spots Alicia covered in dirt, she does her best to smother her amusement but Alicia still sees it. Alicia waves her off before continuing on to where she's needed and when she gets there everyone stares at the state in which she's in. Glenn, Hershel, Carol and Rick all look rather amused. Michonne and Sasha are smirking openly, and Daryl huffs in amusement as he walks up to her and knocks a clump of dirt from her hair.

" **The kids. They ambushed me** ," she explains.

The entire group starts to chuckle, and Sasha and Carol make room for her to sit at the table when she nears it. But before Alicia can even take a seat, she freezes when a new voice calls out her name.

"Alicia?"

Everyone's smile vanishes as they turn to the new voice and Alicia's gaze locks in on a face she hasn't seen in a long time. Eyes widening, Alicia gapes momentarily before she finds her voice. "Mom?!"

Several of the group gasp in surprise as the two women stare at one another in shock. But then Alicia and Madison Clark are moving without thought, the two women colliding as they wrap their arms around one another. Madison is still the blonde beauty Alicia remembers her mother being, but she can see the toll the new world has taken on her mother what with her ill-fitting clothes.

"How did you end up way over here?" Alicia asks. "I thought the plan was to make a home at the water dam!?"

"Victor sold us out to the Proctors," Madison mutters.

"'Course he did."

"He tried to make it right, but your brother was the reason we ended up getting away."

Alicia pulls out of the hug. "Nick! He's here too? Where is-"

"Leesh," Madison says, shaking her head. "Your brother didn't make it." Alicia's smile falls and her eyes start to tear up, but she sniffs once and reigns it in. "The Proctors weren't going to let us live, so we lined the bottom of the dam with C4 as a last stand. Nick bargained for me and Victor to get out of there, but the Proctors called Nick's bluff and attacked him. He blew the dam too soon and our boat got sucked in. Only I survived. I'm sorry."

"So stupid," Alicia mumbles.

Madison's still holding onto Alicia's arms and staring at her as if she's going to disappear, but Alicia turns her attention elsewhere and puts her brother's demise to the back of her mind for the time being. Everyone is watching them with rapt attention.

"Where did you guys even find her?" She asks.

"Back of a store," Daryl tells her. "If I hadn't been searching for those damn Uno cards," he says, huffing a laugh, "I wouldn't have found her."

Rick groans. "That's what you were looking for? If it evolves into another screaming match, I'll burn this deck too."

"Maggie's a menace with those draw fours," Alica mumbles in defense.

The group all chuckle and Madison openly laughs, she pulling her daughter into yet another hug. "Oh, baby. You always were a sore loser."

No one says anything as mother and daughter reunite, the whole group already knowing the reason Alicia left in the first place. But they also know that Alicia missed her family and friends dearly, so they don't hold it against her that she's clinging to the mother she once blamed for leaving in the first place.

But the moment is soon broken when Madison pulls away, frowning as she plucks a few blades of grass from her daughter's hair. "Uh, Leesh? Why are you covered in dirt? You know they have showers here, right?"

Daryl, who's closest to them, snorts and Alicia groans. "Not now, Mom. Lets just enjoy this for a little while longer." Madison opens her mouth to reply, but Alicia pulls her mother into yet another hug and just relishes in the fact that her mother is there.


End file.
